


Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Imagines

by fallendestiel



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: A little angst, Depression, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I'm not good at tagging, M/M, Multi, imagine, or writing, tw depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallendestiel/pseuds/fallendestiel
Summary: I've been inspired to write these imagines after reading a bunch of Obey Me fanfics lol. I'm actually a whole ass adult, I can't believe I'm writing fanfiction again. I love this game and these boys so much though, so I'm regressing to middle school (and I'm not sorry).
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Levi | Leviathan/Reader, Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 92





	1. Imagine one of the demon brothers walking in on you dancing and singing to a song that reminds you of them

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing imagines like this, so I hope they turned out okay! Sorry some of them are shorter than others.

Imagine one of the demon brothers walking in on you dancing and singing to a song that reminds you of them

**Lucifer:**

  * You’re listening to Monster by Lady Gaga (I’m not sorry, this song slaps)
  * You’re dancing around in your underwear (I feel this song is best danced around to like you’re stripping, hi I’m still not sorry)



* Lucifer hears how loud your music is from his study and is kinda pissed because it interrupted his work (but not as mad as he would be at anyone else, let’s be real)
  

* He starts heading towards your room, also kind of annoyed because this music is not really his thing
  

* When he reaches your door, he knocks sharply, “Y/N. Your music is far too loud. Lower the volume at once.”
  

* You cannot hear him because you are blasting that shit
  

* “Open this door at once, Y/N, or I’ll open it for you.”
  

* Surprise, you still can’t hear him
  

* Your back is facing your door, so you definitely don’t notice that he has opened your door
  

* He was not expecting little ol’ shy Y/N to be dancing around like a stripper when he opened the door
  

* He is most definitely smirking, secretly relishing the idea of how insanely embarrassed you’re about to be
  

* He stands there with his arms folded across his chest until the song finishes (his heart is racing because of the sight of you in just your underwear, but he would never let that show on the outside)
  

* After the song is done, he claps his hands together slowly
  

* You jump the fuck out of your skin, squeaking and quickly turning to trying and find something to cover yourself up with
  

* “Y/N, your music's too loud. Please turn it down before you resume your little dance show.”
  

* You’re now clutching a blanket to your body, trying to form a coherent sentence but just stammering instead
  

* Lucifer strides up to you, confident as ever (how does he keep this c o m p o s u r e)
  

* You are screaming internally because what is h a p p e n i n g
  

* He grabs your chin gently and lifts your head so you’re looking at him
  

* He can’t help himself, you look so adorably caught off guard
  

* He leans down and kisses you, still smirking, then pulls away
  

* You still cannot speak, barely comprehending what the fuck just happened
  

* “I’d like you to dance for me like that sometime.” He smirks and turns around, leaving.
  

* You fall face first onto your bed, screaming into your pillow because again, what the fuck just happened

**Mammon:**

  * You’re listening to Greedy by Ariana Grande (because duh it’s perfect)
  * Obviously you’re feeling yourself and having a good time dancing around and pretending you’re singing to Mammon (but you’d never admit that lol)
  * Mammon hears the music coming from your room and is offended that he wasn’t invited to join the obvious party happening
  * He opens the door (because he doesn’t know how to knock) and sees you dancing around in a tank top and shorts
  * He is i m m e d i a t e l y flustered but literally can’t look away (I absolutely love flustered Mammon, such a little cutie)
  * You haven’t noticed him yet (this music is turned up real loud)
  * He is trying to figure out what the hell he's gonna do when you jump up on your bed, turning around when you sing “GREEDAAAY OOOH~” 
  * You lock eyes with Mammon who is literally tomato red
  * Now you’re flustered
  * “What are you doing here?! How long have you been standing there?!”
  * He has no words and is just stammering
  * You decide to take advantage of this opportunity and tease him
  * You grab his arm and urge him to dance along with you (the damage is already done, he’s seen you, oh well)
  * “Y-ya stupid human! What ‘re ya d-doing?!”
  * You smirk at him, “it looked like you liked what you saw, I’m just letting you join in on the fun.”
  * This man cannot turn any redder and does not know what to do with himself at all
  * He finally loosens up and dances a little with you, “I was just surprised to see ya dancin’ to such a stupid song is all...” (he actually loves the song and saves it later)
  * After the song is over, in a rush of confidence, you wrap your arms around his neck and plant a kiss right on his lips (because it's so fun to tease him, especially since he makes his attraction to you so painfully obvious)
  * He’s flustered again and pulls away
  * You look down at your feet (‘yikes I messed up’)
  * He doesn’t look at you but says, “hmph, ya just surprised me is all...” before cupping your cheek and kissing you once more
  * Bonus: When he gets back to his own room he cannot stop blushing for another hour



**Levi:**

  * You’re listening to GimmexGimme by Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin (please I’m just a lowly weeb who relates to Levi a little too much)
  * This song is literally impossible for you to not dance to, you’re a little awkward but having fun since no one is watching
  * You were supposed to be in Levi’s room 10 minutes ago to play a game
  * He is on his way to your room to see what the hell is taking you so long
  * He hears the unmistakable sound of Vocaloid through your door and his eyes widen (I’m gonna go ahead and assume he knows what Vocaloid is)
  * A normie is listening to Vocaloid?!?!?!?
  * He can’t help himself from opening your door a crack to see what you’re doing
  * When he sees you dancing he immediately reddens and closes the door a little to hard
  * You startle at the noise and turn to the door
  * He is pressed against the wall next to your bedroom door now, hoping you didn’t hear anything
  * You open the door and slowly look to the side where he’s standing
  * “Y/NI’ms-sos-sorryI didn’tmeantoIjustheardyoulisteningtoVocaloidandwascuriousandyoudidn’tshowupforourgamingsession-”
  * You’re embarrassed but also love that he is flustered because you think it’s cute
  * “It’s alright Levi, did you want to come in? I lost track of the time.” You feel bad for being late for your nightly gaming session
  * He’s so red
  * “Are you sure it’s okay if I come into your room? I don’t want to icky it up with my gross otakuness...”
  * You hate that he is putting himself down and instinctively grab his hand to calm him down
  * Levi.exe has stopped responding
  * “Of course it’s alright if you come in silly, I invited you, didn’t I?”
  * You have to pull him a little to get him to move
  * He’s not prepared for the sudden tug you give him and he falls into you
  * You wrap your arms around him (accidentally, but you aren’t complaining)
  * “AH! Y/N I’m sorry!!!” He tries to pull away
  * You won’t let him
  * “Levi, just hug me back please.”
  * He hesitates, but eventually wraps his arms around you
  * You look up at him, chuckling inwardly at the reaction he’s about to have
  * You place a small kiss on his lips
  * **L e v i . e x e h a s c r a s h e d**



**Satan**

  * You’re listening to Hands Down by Dashboard Confessional (I love to think that Satan secretly loves early 2000s emo/pop punk music since he is angry teenage boi)
  * You’re dancing, but mostly singing (very loudly, you love this song so much (yes I’m projecting, sorry))
  * Satan is trying to find out where this loud music is coming from because dammit, he’s trying to read
  * He softens as he approaches the door to your room (he can’t bring himself to be irritated when he hears you singing so passionately)
  * He knocks and opens the door a little so he can ask you to quiet down (you definitely don’t hear him, you are far too absorbed in your own world)
  * You are most certainly acting like you’re in a music video
  * Satan thinks this is absolutely adorable, since you’re usually so shy around him
  * You turn around as you’re singing “You stood at my door with your hands on my waist, and you kissed me like you meant it”
  * You freeze completely when you lock eyes with Satan, who is blushing but smirking also
  * In a bold (and incredibly smooth) move, he grabs your waist and kisses you (like he meant it)
  * You are s o r e d, and you lean into him
  * He is very happy and smiles at you once you break your kiss
  * You are also very happy



**Asmo**

  * You’re listening to Gorgeous by Taylor Swift
  * You’re literally strutting around your room and dancing with a blanket like it’s a scarf
  * You can bet your ass as soon as Asmo hears the music coming from your room he’s hurrying there as soon as possible, because how dare you not invite him to your dance party?!
  * He does not hesitate to open your door, and you _do_ notice
  * He smiles at you widely and invites himself in to dance with you (because he’s Asmo)
  * You are b l u s h i n g
  * He tells you how absolutely adorable you were dancing around your room like you were a pop star
  * He then gets an idea and runs back to his room, returning with several outfits
  * You both model for each other like you’re on the runway
  * He showers you with affection for the rest of the night, stealing a few kisses too ;) 



**Beel**

  * You’re listening to Teenage Dream by Katy Perry
  * This song is literally so cute and you love dancing to it (again, I’m projecting lol sorry)
  * Beel is on his way back from a kitchen snack run and hears the music coming from your room (and your singing)
  * He’s just curious to see what you’re up to
  * (he also thinks this song is pretty catchy, sorry not sorry)
  * He knocks on your door, but after you don’t answer, he opens it slightly (he feels bad but he really wants to see what you’re doing because he wants to spend time with you)
  * When he sees you shamelessly dancing and singing into your hairbrush, he smiles wide
  * You see the door cracked open and stop what you’re doing
  * When Beel opens the door all the way you breathe a sigh of relief, thankful that it’s him and not someone else (someone that might take a picture to spread around)
  * You’re still embarrassed though
  * He tells you he's sorry for intruding, he just wanted to see what you were doing He also adds that he thinks you are very cute when you’re being yourself like that
  * Now you’re doubly embarrassed
  * You mumble a thanks to him while looking at your feet, too embarrassed to say anything else
  * He wraps you in a hug (literally wraps you in his arms because he’s a giant)
  * You are very content in his arms, and you look up at him
  * He pecks you on the lips (very shyly (God I love soft boy Beel))
  * You smile and nestle your face into his chest
  * ~Very cute and wholesome~



**Belphie**

  * You’re listening to I Think We’re Alone Now (I like the Billie Joe Armstrong cover because Green Day is my favorite, but you could honestly fill it in with whichever version is your favorite)
  * You’re dancing around with a huge smile on your face and singing
  * Belphie is on his way to your room because he wants to nap with you (lol what’s new)
  * He hears you singing and decides to sneak a peek into your room
  * He smiles softly at you looking so happy
  * After he takes his peek, he knocks on your door
  * You pause your music and open the door
  * He asks, “why did you pause that? You looked like you were having a lot of fun,” while smirking at you
  * You redden, wondering how long he was watching you (because you had been dancing around earlier with a pillow he left in your room oops)
  * All he does is smirk to reply, and then he wraps you in a hug and pulls you onto your bed
  * He kisses the back of your head and smiles into your hair
  * You’re flustered, but you fall asleep with ease in his arms




	2. I'm Fine (TW Depression)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve been acting tougher and more distant lately. Unbeknownst to the brothers, you’re going through a horrible depressive spell and covering it up by acting like nothing bothers you. After a dinner where you kept tight lipped the whole time, one of the brothers comes to your room to check on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for depression, poor body image (only in Asmo's story). Please, please, PLEASE don't read this chapter if it is going to trigger you in anyway. I would also like to make it clear that I'm not trying to romanticize depression in anyway, I just find some comfort in imagines like this. I changed the format completely from the last chapter, I'm still trying to decide what I like better. 
> 
> Luci is my favorite, and I think his part is a little longer than others, sorry! :P

You’ve been acting tougher and more distant lately. Unbeknownst to the brothers, you’re going through a horrible depressive spell and covering it up by acting like nothing bothers you. After a dinner where you kept tight lipped the whole time, one of the brothers comes to your room to check on you.

**Lucifer:**

Lucifer certainly noticed that you were not acting very energetic all week, but he had assumed that it was because you had been staying out late with Mammon or Asmo. The assignments you had turned in for the past week received poor grades. The last straw was when you showed up to dinner in your pajamas. You lethargically made your way to your seat next to Beel. Lucifer frowned, annoyed that you had obviously been in bed all day. He finally decided that he needed to speak with you about your behavior. 

Once you had returned to your room, you collapsed onto the floor, exhausted from the social interaction of dinner. Even though you hadn’t even looked at anyone, it was still horribly tiring to be around people right now. Monday of that week was when it started. You had woken up with a painfully familiar feeling of an elephant on your chest. You told yourself to just push through it, it would go away soon enough. But as the days went on, you felt more and more exhausted. The brothers’ normally harmless teasing had turned to venom in your head. What if everything they had been “teasing” you about had been how they actually felt about you? Mammon’s insistence to call you “stupid human” constantly, which normally wouldn’t bother you, had begun to eat away at your thoughts. What if all of the brothers viewed you as just that? A stupid human? An object that was just an inconvenience and in the way. 

It especially seemed like Lucifer shared this sentiment, making it a point to remind you you were a part of an exchange program, and that you should not disappoint Diavolo while you were here. You felt like a pawn whenever he would tell you this.

As you rolled your thoughts around in your head, you bit down on your lip. You could feel the tears coming. You were so tired of crying. A day hadn’t passed this week that you didn’t have at least one session of sobbing. You shut your eyes tight and shoved your palms into your them, to no avail. Once you had started crying, you couldn’t stop. You couldn’t even bring yourself to get up off of the floor. You just curled up on your side and laid on the rug. You kept your teeth planted firmly in your lip, trying desperately to stifle the sobs now racking your body.

You barely registered the sharp knocking at your door. “I’m not feeling well, please just go,” you choked out. 

“Y/N, open this door. We need to talk.” You heard Lucifer’s stern voice on the other side of the door. He was not who you needed to see right now. 

You repeated yourself, “I’m not feeling well. Can we do this tomorrow?” You hoped that would send him away. You weren’t sure if you could contain yourself in front of another person right now. 

“Y/N, I won’t say it again. Open the door.” You didn’t know what to do. You couldn’t just ignore him, but you certainly couldn’t have him seeing you so vulnerable. 

After a few moments of silence, the lock on your door clicked and the door flew open. Lucifer was incredibly irritated, why were you being so defiant? His annoyance quickly melted into worry when he laid eyes on your trembling curled up form on the floor. Perhaps you were not lying and actually felt ill?

“Y/N, why are you on the floor? Are you alright?” he asked. You stayed silent, still biting your lip, afraid if you spoke you would explode into a mess of ugly sobs. You felt Lucifer’s steps approaching you and panicked when you felt him crouch down next to you. You weren’t sure what to do. You felt if he saw you like this, he might laugh, or punish you. You had already made yourself as small as you could, there wasn’t much else to do unless you wanted to get up and make a run for it. 

But Lucifer was not about to laugh at you in this state, nor was he angry. Just concerned about what had made you so upset. He wondered if one of his brothers had said something to you. “Y/N, did someone hurt you?” 

That was that. The loud sobs that you had been trying so hard to hold back came tumbling out. Lucifer was surprised by your sudden outburst. You were normally so quiet and reserved around him. He stared at you for a moment, and then reached out and placed a hand on your arm. “Y/N. What do you need? How can I help you?”

Your sobs hadn’t become any less intense, but you willed yourself to sit up. He watched as you shook. You still hadn’t responded to him, so he offered, “may I hug you?” You nodded slightly, and he pulled you into his lap, not saying a word until your cries had become nothing more than hiccups. You still hadn’t looked at him once.

“...Y/N. Why won’t you look at me?” Lucifer finally spoke. 

You hesitated before saying, “because I’m afraid if I do, you might remember that I’m just an object of inconvenience.” Your voice was barely audible, but Lucifer held onto every word. You felt him tense.

“Is that what you think I think of you?” he asked in disbelief. “Y/N, I’ve never once viewed you as an inconvenience, let alone an object.” He slowly turned you around. You held your head low, but he gently pushed up under your chin so you were looking him in the eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” you whispered. He shook his head, using his thumb to wipe any tears that remained on your face.

“The next time you are ever doubting yourself, I want you to come straight to me. I don’t care how busy I am, I will make time.” You nodded gently, resting your head on his shoulder.

“Thank you, Lucifer.” 

**Mammon:**

“Hey, Y/N, I know yer in there and I’m comin’ in, whether ya like it or not.” You internally panicked because there were tears streaming down your face.

“I’m sick, don’t come in here.” You had been using that excuse far too much lately.

It had been a particularly difficult day battling with the monsters in your head, and the only time you had left your room was to eat dinner, though you didn’t dare speak a word. You hadn’t even changed out of your pajamas. No one had asked about it, but you could tell that the brothers had been eying you with slightly concerned looks at dinner.

The unusually gentle sound of your door opening pulled you out of your thoughts. You thought you had heard Mammon at the door, but there was no way that he had been the one to open the door that quietly. He usually made a big fuss when entering a room.

You were curled up in a ball in bed facing away from the door, trying to make yourself as small as possible. “Hey, human, don’t ignore me when I came here just to see ya.” Mammon was trying to be his normal self, but his voice was quite a bit gentler than usual. Maybe he thought you really were sick, so he was keeping it down. You felt him pushing his hands on the bed to lean over and see your face, but you quickly buried yourself in your pillow. You didn’t want him of all people to see you like this. “Hey!” he said, grabbing your shoulder and forcing you to look up at him. He was absolutely not expecting what he saw when your eyes met his. 

Your eyes were bloodshot, and your cheeks and nose were red. It was obvious to even him that you had been crying. “Whatcha been cryin’ for? There shouldn’t be anything to cry about when ya got the Great Mammon on yer side!” He smiled, trying to keep the mood light, but he could also feel the tension in the room.

Just looking at him speaking to you sent tears rolling down your cheeks again. You quickly looked away. “Just go away Mammon, I’m fine. Just a headache is all.”

“Now there ain’t no way I’m believin’ that crap. Ya haven’t come to hang out with me at all this week, in fact, you haven’t shown yer face unless ya had somewhere ya absolutely had to go.” You clutched onto your blanket a little tighter. He had noticed, huh? Your head had told you to back off from him, that you were suffocating him with your presence. Why would he want to be with you? In fact, why would anyone want to be cursed with your company?

You heard Mammon sigh as he stood next to your bed. “Ya gotta talk to me, Y/N, this ain’t like ya.” And just like that, the dam broke. You weren’t sure why it was at that moment, but it happened nonetheless. You pushed the blanket you were desperately clutching up to your face. 

Mammon was taken aback. Did he say something wrong? He never knew what to do in situations like this. He just wanted you back, regardless of what mood you were in. He had finally admitted to himself that he had indeed missed you all week. He had missed your face, your laugh, and the way the two of you teased each other relentlessly. He wanted you to be happy again, because seeing you happy made him happy too. He didn’t even recognize the person next to him now, he had never seen you like this. He placed a hand on your shoulder, urging you to turn to face him. 

You pushed the voice in your head telling you that he didn’t want to see you aside, because why would he have come here otherwise? You desperately needed someone to talk to, and who better than the one who had stolen your heart? You forced yourself to sit up a little, body still racked with sobs. 

Mammon wanted so badly to make you feel better, he really hated that you were hurting so much, even though he didn’t know why. He sat down next to you on your bed, not knowing what to do next. Without really realizing it, you laid your forehead on his shoulder, still sobbing. He was quick to pull you into a hug, something he wanted to do for a while. 

When you had calmed down a little, you mumbled into his chest, “I’m sorry. I was trying to keep my distance.” He didn’t understand.

“The hell ya doin’ that for?” You were silent for a few moments. “Y/N?”

“My head convinced me that you don’t like having me around.” After all, he did call you “stupid human” quite a bit, even if it was in jest. He pulled you away from him to look you in the eyes.

“Now ya listen and ya listen good, okay human? If I didn’t wantcha around, ya woulda been gone a long time ago. The fact that I’ve kept ya means yer worthy of bein’ with the Great Mammon. I don’t know what’s goin’ on in that head of yers, but ya best come to me when yer thinkin’ like that. I’ll talk some sense into ya.” He was relieved to see you crack a small smile at him. “Now, we’re gonna watch a movie ‘cause I want to be with my human, ‘kay?” You nodded. “Thank you, Mammon.”

**Levi:**

It had been a whole week since you had even set foot in Levi’s room. He was worried that he had done something wrong, or that you had decided that you wanted nothing to do with a shut-in otaku like him. However, when you came to dinner, he immediately recognized something was wrong. The way you picked at your food and didn’t so much as look at anyone was all too familiar to him. That’s why he found himself standing outside of your door and gingerly knocking.

“Y/N? It’s Levi. Do you want to, uhm, play Mononoke Island?” Perhaps you just needed some sort of invitation, and then you would open up to him. 

“No, thanks, I’m not feeling well,” you responded quietly. Levi bit his lip before ultimately deciding to come into your room anyway. 

As soon as you heard the door open, you turned your back, hoping to hide the tears in your eyes. You didn’t want Levi to be worrying about you, in fact, that was the last thing you wanted. 

“You can play without me, Levi. I don’t mind,” you uttered. You felt a hand on your shoulder.

“Y/N.” This was the most serious you had seen him, besides when he was talking about Ruri-chan. You met his eyes, then quickly regretted it as you felt tears pricking at the corners of your eyes again. 

“I’m sorry...” you said. Levi shook his head furiously. 

“I should be the one apologizing, I should’ve realized what was going on sooner. I’m sorry that I didn’t.” It had taken him a while to put the pieces together regarding your bizarre behavior. Once he did, however, he saw a piece of himself in you, and you didn’t deserve to be feeling this way. You looked up at him through your tears, puzzled. 

“What do you mean ‘what was going on’? I’m just sick, Levi, that’s all.” You offered him a shaky smile. He sighed and sat down in the chair next to your bed. 

“You can’t hide from me, Y/N. I’ve been through it too. I don’t want you to be doing this alone. Please let me help you.” You barely recognized who was in front of you. Did he really want to help you all that bad? You were silent. “Please, Y/N.” There was a sense of the whine he usually held in his voice. You felt a tear fall down your face.

“I don’t want to bother you,” you whispered. He shook his head once more. 

“Y/N, you’re not bothering me. I like to play games with you. You’re like, the only person here that will play almost anything with me.”

You looked up at him again. “You’re like...the coolest normie ever.” He blushed a little as he smiled softly at you, rising from the chair he was seated in. “You should come to my room, we can play anything on the DevilCube that you want.” Even though it was an old console, he knew it was your favorite. He also knew that getting you out of bed would make you feel a little better. You laid there for a moment, staring at him before you slowly sat up. 

“Are you sure?” you asked, knowing full well that he had just gotten a new game that he was very excited about. He nodded.

“I’ll even let you use my limited edition transparent controller, if you promise not to be too rough with it.” 

“Okay.” You smiled the smallest smile at him and got to your feet. As he started toward the door, you grabbed his hand. He immediately whipped around, obviously a little flustered. “Thank you, Levi.” He patted your head with his hand and turned back around. 

**Satan:**

As soon as he saw you still in your pajamas at dinner, alarm bells started going off in Satan’s head. You were always an early riser, and you were usually showered and dressed at 6 AM. He had started to become worried when you hadn’t asked him to come with you to the library all week, but seeing you in the state you were in at the dinner table was an immediate cause for concern. He didn’t exactly know what was wrong, but he didn’t want to wait any longer to find out. He knocked gently on your door.

“Y/N? It’s me. May I come in?” Unbeknownst to him, you had headphones in, as you were tired of listening to the sounds of your own pathetic sobs. 

When there was no answer, Satan turned the knob of your door and pushed it gingerly. Perhaps you were asleep? He wanted to make sure. 

He certainly wasn’t expecting to find you in such a state. He hadn’t heard it from the other side of the door, but it was apparent now that you were quietly sobbing. You were sitting on the floor, your knees drawn to your chest and palms pressing into your eyes, trying to will them to stop the tears. He saw the wires dangling from the sides of your face, deducing that was the reason you didn’t answer your door. You hadn’t even heard him come in. 

Satan approached you slowly and crouched in front of you, gently tugging one of the earbuds out of your ear. You jumped at the unexpected second presence in the room. 

“Oh! Satan. I j-just finished a book...real sad story...” You fumbled trying to come up with an excuse for being so extremely upset. 

“What book?” he asked, not really believing you, but giving you the benefit of the doubt. You stammered before shutting your mouth again, accepting that he had caught you in your lie. 

The truth was, you had felt like a complete and utter failure all week. You had failed several assignments that you thought you had done well on. You had gotten a scolding from both Lucifer and Diavolo. Because of this, your mind had started to torture you with venomous thoughts. ‘No one wants a stupid bitch like you around. How could you be so dumb? You’re letting everyone around you down.’ 

“We haven’t been to the library all week,” Satan spoke up. He wanted you to open up to him and tell him what was bothering you so much. 

There was another reason to hate yourself. Every time you went to the library with Satan, you had to ask for quite a bit of help translating whatever book you had picked out. No matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t retain what he had helped you with. You were sure he was fed up with it, so you had done your best to avoid him all week. 

“I didn’t think you needed me bothering you with my stupid questions,” you finally said. 

“Y/N, your questions are never stupid. I like to help you, you know. It’s hard to learn a new language as an adult.” You shook your head.

“I should know more by now, though. I need help translating words a six year old would know. I’m just too damn stupid to learn anything.” Satan grabbed your face in his hands, catching you quite off guard. This was forcing you to look into his eyes.

“You’re not stupid, Y/N, and don’t let anyone tell you that you are. You know plenty, you’ve only been here a short while and you are already picking up on things that Mammon can’t pick up on.” That comment got you to smile, even though it was short lived. “Also, don’t ever think that you are bothering me. I love your company no matter what we’re doing.” Tears started stinging at the corner of your eyes. He pulled you into his lap to hug you.

“I’m sorry,” you cried into his shirt. 

“It’s okay to cry, Y/N. No need to apologize.” Satan let you sit like that for a while, then offered a suggestion. “Would you like me to read to you?” It wasn’t unordinary for him to share his favorite literature with you, but it felt more special this time. You nodded and he rose, offering you his hand. It may not make you happy forever, and he knew that, but if he could bring you temporary relief then he would. 

As you both walked to his room, you squeezed his hand. He looked over to you, his eyebrows raised slightly. 

“Thank you,” you uttered. He simply smiled and rubbed his thumb over your knuckles. 

**Asmo:**

When Asmodeus laid eyes on you at dinner, he was about to tease you about being in your PJ’s still, but he bit his tongue when he saw the expression on your face. It was certainly not normal for you to be looking like this, especially this late in the day. He knew you were fond of dressing up, even when you weren’t going anywhere. You loved looking good, and he loved that about you. Of course, he thought you looked good even in your disheveled pajamas (though he preferred if you were in something he picked out), but he also knew something was obviously wrong with you. 

When it was time for your weekly self care night, Asmo knocked on your door before letting himself in. “Y/N!~” He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw your form curled up in your desk chair. 

“Oh, Asmo, I forgot. Can we take a rain check? I’m not feeling well today.” It was evident in your tone that you were crying. Asmo was quick to wrap his arms around you.

“Darling, whatever is the matter? Why are you crying? You’ll ruin your skin like that, you know.” 

You really didn’t want to tell him what you were thinking, it was embarrassing. On Monday, some demon at RAD that you didn’t even know had made a snide remark at you. “Such a shame. Too ugly to even eat.” The surrounding students chuckled. It usually wouldn’t get to you, but you had already been having a bad day mentally. It had stuck in the back of your head the rest of the week, bringing on new insecurities. ‘I should really start working out. I need to watch what I’m eating. I should dye my hair, this color is awful. Should I start wearing makeup?’ Every time you looked in the mirror, you were disgusted with yourself. 

“Y/N?” Asmo asked gently, brushing a piece of your hair out of your face. “You’re starting to worry me, honey. Please say something.” You stood up to take a look at yourself in the mirror. ‘Yep, still ugly.’ You covered your face with your hands. 

“Asmo, I’m only asking this because I know you’ll be honest...” you started. 

“What is it, sugar?” You were hesitant to say it aloud.

“Do you think I’m ugly?” you asked, your voice quiet and small. Tears started to well up in your eyes once more. 

Asmo grabbed your wrists and pulled your hands from your face. He was frowning. “Where would you ever get an idea like that?” He brushed some of the tears from your cheeks. “Y/N, you are gorgeous, not as gorgeous as me, but still. You’re one of the most beautiful humans I’ve ever laid eyes on. Is this why you’re so upset? You think you’re ugly?”

“So do others around here,” you murmured. At first, Asmo thought you were referring to one of his brothers.

“Which one is it? Who called you ugly? I’ll string ‘em from the ceiling if I have to.” You could see the anger flaring up in his eyes. You shook your head at him.

“No one who lives here. People at school.” Asmo scoffed.

“Oh honey, you’re worried about some little low life demons? Listen, as far as I’m concerned you’re exquisite, and that’s all that matters, right?” he paused, “Of course, you thinking you’re beautiful as well is essential.” You laughed.

“I don’t think that’s going to happen any time soon,” you said, wrapping your arms around yourself and looking at the floor. Asmo pulled you to him.

“Then I’ll just have to convince you myself, won’t I?” he purred. You blushed. Typical Asmodeus. 

He ran a hand through your hair and smiled, “Only kidding, darling. We’re here to do self-care, so let’s get you feeling beautiful~” He placed a kiss on both of your cheeks, then one to your lips. This made you smile a little. 

“There’s that wonderful smile! Once I’m done with you, you’ll be doing that all night long!” 

You looked up at him, “thank you, Asmo.” He held your hands in his, beaming.

“There’s no need to thank me for the truth, sugar.” 

**Beel:**

Even Beelzebub noticed your unusual mood when you sat down next to him at dinner. You hardly ate at all, just a few bites and you were done. You passed your plate to him before rising and departing to your bedroom. 

After dinner, he made a beeline to your room with some snacks. Maybe you just didn’t want what was for dinner that night? He knew you were a bit picky about what you ate (though he couldn’t imagine how). He knocked on your door.

“I’m fine,” he heard you call through the door. Your voice sounded different though. He opened the door to see your mall form quivering in a ball on the floor.

“Y/N! Are you okay?” he quickly set down what he was carrying and moved a hand to your forehead, thinking you were overcome with some sort of illness. Then, you looked up at him with tears streaming down your face and he realized you weren’t sick, you were sad. He sank down next to you. 

“Do you want to talk?” he asked. He wanted to know what was bothering you so much, and he wanted to help you too. 

You sighed. Did you want to talk? You weren’t sure how to put it into words. Sometimes you just felt...horribly sad. Everything anyone says to you morphs into something else in your head. ‘I’m busy’ actually means ‘why would I want to hang out with you?’ and ‘I’m tired’ means ‘I don’t want to be with you’. 

Beel is staring intently at you, waiting for you to speak up. He doesn’t like it when you’re so sad, it hurts his heart. He wished he could take the sadness from you and give it to himself, so you didn’t have to feel any pain.   
“Sometimes I think no one wants me around,” you finally said. Beel was surprised. How could you possibly think that? He knew that everyone loved having you around, especially him. 

You continued, “every time someone tells me they’re busy, I think they are making that up so they don’t have to be with me.” Beel turned his body to face you.

“Y/N, that’s not it at all. We all want to be with you as much as possible. We would cancel our plans if we could so we could spend time with you.” You scoffed.

“You don’t have to lie to me, Beel.” His eyebrows turned upward. 

“I’m not lying, Y/N. We all love having you around. I love having you around.” 

You slowly turned your head to look up at him. He was smiling softly at you. 

“Can I give you a hug?” he asked. You nodded, and he encased you in his warm embrace. 

“I brought some snacks,” he finally said, “I figured you didn’t like what was for dinner, so I brought your favorites.” You smiled weakly at him. It was still a smile, though, and that warmed his heart a little. Before he got up to retrieve the snacks, you grabbed onto his sleeve. He looked back at you, puzzled.

“Beel...I...thank you.” He smiled widely at you and scooped you up into another giant hug. 

**Belphie:**

Belphie had been worried the minute he woke up before you. You had a tendency to fall asleep in his and Beel’s room, but you were always awake by 5:30 AM. It was nearly noon the first day he noticed something was wrong. He thought you might be sick, but after observing you for a few quiet moments and putting a hand to your forehead, he decided that wasn’t it. Maybe you had just stayed up too late the night before? Whatever it was, he didn’t like it. When he invited you to hang out the next day, you refused. And then you refused the day after that, and the day after that, until it had been a full week. 

Seeing you in your pajamas silently picking at your food was the last straw for him. He had to check in on you. After dinner, he made his way to your room and opened the door. You had told him he didn’t need to knock, since sometimes he liked to sneak over in the middle of the night to cuddle, and you were tired of him waking you and making you get out of bed. 

There you were, exactly where he expected you to be, laying in bed. He had expected you to be asleep, but he could hear you sniffling. He slowly made his way over to your bed and invited himself to sit next to your shivering form. 

“Y/N, what’s wrong?” he asked. 

You didn’t know what was wrong. You just knew that everything felt wrong. You felt like the world had come crashing down on you and no one else. It felt so good to sleep. You didn’t have to think about anything when you were asleep. You were also just so exhausted that it never felt like you had gotten any sleep when you woke up. 

“I’m just tired is all,” you mumbled. It was a half-truth. 

“Y/N...you’ve been sleeping more than me this week, something else is wrong.” You turned to face him.

“...if I could tell you what was wrong, I would, but I don’t really know.” You rubbed at your eyes, trying to will any tears away. “I guess my depression has been pretty bad this week...”

Belphie stared down at you, staying silent for a moment before lying down next to you. He wrapped himself around you. It was familiar to you, and you melted into him. 

“Y/N, I know I’m not really the most chatty person around here, but if you need me, please talk to me. I’ll always be willing to listen to you. I want to help in any way I can.” You stayed silent, but nodded into his chest. Having him near you brought a small smile to your face for a brief moment. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

“Belpie?” you whispered. You heard a small hum come from him. “Thank you.” He simply squeezed you a little tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, leave a kudos and a comment! Please stay safe. <3


	3. MC gives the boys birthday presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You pick out gifts for the boys' birthdays and see their reactions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from DragonprincessCultivator, and it was so fun to write! Very cute and fluffy <3

**Lucifer:**

You had been dreading picking out Lucifer’s birthday present, mostly because you were afraid he would hate anything you picked out. You eventually decided a new fountain pen was a safe choice, and you had it engraved with his name. Then, you spent countless hours in the record store sifting through each and every record, trying to pick the perfect one. Finally, you ran across one of your favorite song sets, Robert Schumann’s Kinderszenen (hi I’m projecting again, I unapologetically love Schumann). You couldn’t resist getting it, and you hoped that Lucifer would love it just as much as you did. 

You wrapped the two gifts separately, as the size difference was too big for them to look right together. The pen resided in wine red wrapping with a matching ribbon. The record was wrapped in deep blue, a matching blue ribbon tied neatly around the center. You held both gifts behind you as best you could and gently knocked on the door to the study.

“Enter,” you heard Lucifer’s voice behind the door. You slowly opened it. There he was, hunched over paperwork, as usual. You let out a little sigh before shutting the door and smiling. He looked up.

“Oh, hello Y/N,” he said, brightening up a bit, “what can I do for you?” His eyes returned to his work as you strode up to his desk. You first placed the red gift in front of him. 

“Happy birthday, Luci,” you said softly. He looked at the gift and then at you and raised his eyebrows, smirking. He opened the box slowly, and you were sure that he was revelling in your nervousness. Once he finally lifted the pen out of the box, you saw his eyes light up a bit. He ran his thumb over the engraving, and then gave you a small smile. 

“Thank you, princess,” he said. You bashfully walked around the desk so you were closer to him before presenting him with the wrapped record. “Oh? Another one? Did you break something, or fail a test, perhaps?” Lucifer smirked and glanced at you before opening the record with the same snail’s pace as before. You were practically bouncing up and down from the nervous anticipation. 

A small smile came across his face, and he stood. “Well, let’s have a listen, shall we?” You rocked back and forth on your heels.

“I-I hope you like it...h-he’s my favorite composer...and...well...I know that you like classical music...” He chuckled as he put the record on. He always found your stammering adorable. 

Lucifer sat on the couch near the turntable and looked to you, inviting you to sit next to him. You hurried over, plopping down next to him as the first piece started. You carefully placed your head on his shoulder. The two of you sat in silence as you listened to the music. Once it was done, you moved your head to look up at him.

“...did you like it?” you asked quietly. He turned towards you and placed a gentle kiss on your lips. 

“I did. Thank you, Y/N.”

**Mammon:**

You were just going to give Mammon a bag of Grimm for his birthday, but then you saw the necklaces. They were matching, both saying “partners in crime”, one with a little gun charm and the other with handcuffs. You couldn’t help yourself, you absolutely fell in love with them. You also knew that Mammon would love the fact that the two of you were matching, because he wanted the world to know you were his. You had also gotten him a wallet, and you embroidered a gold “M” on the front of it (I’m sorry if you don’t know how to embroider, just pretend that you do, I won’t tell anyone :D). 

You hoped that he would like what you had gotten for him. You got more and more nervous the closer you got to his room, worrying about whether it was stupid or not. Before you knocked, you looked down at the gold box in your hand, filled with worry. You bit your lip and tapped on the door. It immediately swung open.

“‘Bout time ya got here!” Mammon said. You rolled your eyes, trying to conceal your smile. 

“Happy birthday, babe.” You held the gift behind your back.

“Whatcha got back there? Is it a present? For the Great Mammon?” He went to wrap his arms around you, but you dodged out of the way. 

“It’s not great or anything. I don’t know if you’ll like it,” you mumbled, not at all confident in this gift idea anymore. 

“Just hand it over, I’ll judge that for myself!” You reluctantly passed him the box. He pulled the top off hastily and grabbed the necklaces, studying them. He blushed when he realized there were two.

“Looks like ya got yerself somethin’ too, huh?” he asked. 

“I can return them if you want--” you started, but he was already putting one of them on.

“Ya get the handcuff one, since yer stuck with me!” he exclaimed, moving to put the necklace around your neck. You blushed as he awkwardly reached around you, trying to fasten the clasp. “Ah, dammit, I hate these things...ah! Got it!” He smiled widely at you. 

“There’s more in the box,” you said, and he reached in, pulling out the wallet. You bit your lip. Would he like it?

“Where did ya find this?” 

“I bought the wallet off of Akuzon and embroidered the letter on myself...” you said, worried that he hated it. He was silent. You looked up at him, and he was bright red. 

“Ya didn’t have to go and make somethin’ for me, sheesh...”

“Do you not like it?” Mammon quickly shook his head at you.

“Course I like it! Why wouldn’t I?!” He wrapped you in a tight embrace. “Thank ya, Y/N.”

“I’m glad you like it, you can use it when we go out tonight,” you said, “I may or may not have reserved a private room at The Fall.” 

“Ya want the Great Mammon all to yerself all night, huh? Well, I guess spending time with ya won’t be too bad,” Mammon smirked at you. You rolled your eyes and wrapped your arms around his neck, relishing in the bright red blush that spread across his face before you kissed him. 

**Levi:**

Originally, you were planning on buying Levi merch from TSL, but quickly realized that he has literally everything already. After a few days of hard thinking, you decided to bake him some cookies shaped like Henry. Not only that, but you had purchased a Ruri-chan outfit from Akuzon and were planning on delivering said cookies whilst wearing it. 

You were practically vibrating by the time you got to Levi’s door. You placed a ginger knock on the door. You had shot him a text before heading over, so he would know to answer when you knocked. You heard him pause whatever he was playing and pad over to the door. You could hardly keep the smile off of your face as he turned the doorknob.

The sight of you alone was enough to make Levi’s heart race, but in Ruri-chan cosplay?! He almost slammed the door back in your face from sheer panic. He stood in front of you, unable to speak. He hadn’t even noticed the tray of cookies you were holding, he was too overwhelmed at your outfit. 

“Happy birthday, Levi!” you mustered up the best Ruri impression you could, beaming at the demon. 

“U-uh...uhm...uh...th-thanks?” Levi managed to finally stammer out. You knew he would be overwhelmed, but you hadn’t expected this intense of a reaction. His face was bright red, and he could barely look at you.

“I can go change if it’s bothering you,” you said, a little dejectedly. 

“N-no!!!” Levi practically screamed. You jumped. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell, I just...you look amazing...how could I have ended up with someone like you?” You smiled softly.

“I could ask you the same thing.” 

He finally invited you in, and you both shared the Henry cookies while watching TSL for the umpteenth time. It didn’t matter to you, so long as Levi was happy. He eventually let you snuggle up to him, but it took quite a bit longer than usual for him to warm up to being touched, since to him you were practically a goddess. 

**Satan:**

You had chosen the most adorable set of cat bookmarks for Satan’s gift, as well as a mug with a little cat sitting on the inside (I feel like this man needs as many cat themed things as possible since he’s not allowed to have an actual cat). 

As soon as you finished tying off the green bow on the top of the gift box, you rushed to the common area, hoping to find Satan there. Sure enough, there he was, sitting in front of the fire reading a book. You put the gift behind your back and approached him. 

“H-happy birthday,” you stuttered. It didn’t matter if you were dating, you were still a little nervous in front of your boyfriend. You couldn’t help it, he was so perfect to you.

Satan looked up from his book to meet your eyes. He smiled softly. “Thank you, Y/N.” You pulled the gift out from behind you, blushing as you offered it to him. 

“It’s not much, I’m sorry,” you said. He shook his head.

“I’m sure it’s perfect, my love.” He carefully untied the bow you had just made and gently opened the wrapping paper. The bookmarks were the first thing to come out of the box. He studied each one, admiring the cute tiny kittens at the top of them. You couldn’t help but smile at his expression. He was practically beaming.

“These are great, Y/N. Thank you,” he said. You pointed to the box.

“There’s more.” He looked down and pulled the mug out of the box, still smiling widely. You swore he reached into the mug and rubbed the tiny kitten’s head. He stood and cupped your face, pulling you in for a quick kiss.

“This was very thoughtful of you, my love. Thank you so much.” He wrapped his arms around you, and you could feel the appreciation radiating off of him. 

“I’m happy you liked it.” He pulled away from you, staring quizzically.

“There is one more thing I wanted,” Your heart dropped. Had he been hinting at what he had wanted this whole time and you hadn’t picked up on it? He smiled at you before scooping you up.

“A-ah! What are you doing?” you asked, giggling a little. 

“I’m getting my gift,” he winked, “a night alone with you.” 

**Asmodeus:**

You had to admit, you were pretty nervous to get Asmo’s present. You didn’t know too much about beauty products, and you weren’t quite sure what was the best. You had finally decided to get bath bombs with jewelry embedded in the center, figuring if the jewelry wasn’t anything good, he could at least enjoy the bath bomb. You had also gotten a locket, hoping it would be something he would wear. You’d spent about an hour trying to cut out the best selfie of the two of you to put in it, and finally succeeded after about 20 attempts. 

You’d taken care to wrap the present as best you could, after all, you wanted it to look good inside and out for the Avatar of Lust. After curling the last piece of pink ribbon on the box, you took a deep breath. Asmo should be home from Majolish any second; you could hardly wait to give him his gift. 

The sound of the front door clicking open was your cue. You dashed to the front room to greet your boyfriend, who was overencumbered with shopping bags. You set down the gift carefully to aid him. 

“Ah, thank you darling,” Asmo smiled. He spotted the pink gift right away, smiling even wider.

“Happy birthday, As,” you said, retrieving the box and handing it to him. He opened the gift with haste, and gasped when he saw the bath bombs inside. 

“Oh, I think these are just so precious! It’s almost like the lottery every time you use one. Thank you, sugar.” He placed a kiss on your cheek, making you blush.

“There’s something else in the box,” you said nervously. He reached into the bottom of the box and fished up the locket. He grinned, and opened it up. He covered his mouth when he saw the picture of the two of you inside.

“Is it okay?” you asked, unsure. Asmo threw his arms around you, then gave you a kiss. 

“It’s perfect, Y/N! This is my favorite picture of us~. Thank you! Help me put it on.” He turned around and held the necklace open for you to fasten. You smiled brightly as you clasped the locket around his neck. Once it was secure, Asmo turned around and kissed you once again. 

“Now, let’s go get ready! We’re hitting The Fall tonight!” 

**Beel:**

You had bought Beel a gift card to Hell’s Kitchen for his birthday (though you weren’t sure how long it would last him, you weren’t made of money). You had also decided to bake him cupcakes, because they were easy and you could make a lot of them at once. You spent all day in the kitchen, making Mammon stand guard to make sure Beel wasn’t coming home early from practice. You didn’t notice, however, that he had slipped away while you were frosting the cupcakes.

“What are you making, Y/N?” Beel’s voice startled you. You quickly turned around, trying to cover up what you were doing, though it was nearly impossible since every countertop in the kitchen was covered in cupcakes. ‘Damn, I was so close to being done, too.’

“You caught me,” you smiled, admitting defeat. “Happy birthday, Beel.” He smiled widely at you.

“These are for me?” he asked. You nodded cheerfully.

“Every single one! But I’m not done frosting them yet. Mammon was supposed to be on the lookout for you...” You should’ve known better. 

“That’s okay, I don’t need frosting,” Beel said, already munching on a cupcake. You giggled.

“Well, that’s less work for me then! Do they taste alright?” 

“Thurr purrfect...” Beel mumbled, mouth full of cupcake. You pulled the gift card out of your pocket and handed it to him.

“I got this for you, too. There’s not much on it, but you should be able to get a few meals out of it.” You turned around to start cleaning up the giant mess you had made, but Beel grabbed your waist from behind and hoisted you up into a hug. 

“Thank you so much, Y/N. It means the world.” You laughed, spotting a smudge of frosting on his cheek. You leaned over and kissed it off.

“Hmm, the frosting’s pretty good!” you said, smiling at him. He pressed a kiss to your lips and set you down. 

“Of course it’s good, the best human in the Devildom made it!”

**Belphie:**

You had purchased a star projector for Belphie, knowing full well that the House of Lamentation had a planetarium, but also knowing that he would appreciate not having to leave the comfort of his bed to look at the stars. You had also bought a cow plushie. You weren’t originally going to buy it, but it was staring at you in the store, and it was so cute that you couldn’t help yourself. If he didn’t want it, you would be more than happy to keep it for yourself. You may or may not have slept with it for a few nights after you bought it. You couldn’t resist, it looked so lonely just sitting on your dresser!

You had caught Belphie on his way back from the bathroom, thankfully. 

“Happy birthday, Belphie!” you said, offering him the present. He tilted his head at you.

“You didn’t need to buy me anything. Thank you.” He took the gift and unwrapped it, smiling softly at the star projector. “Are you trying to tell me you don’t want to sleep in the planetarium anymore?” he teased. 

“It’s not exactly the most comfortable place in the world,” you chuckled. “There’s another present in there, but I understand if you don’t really want it.” He looked down and pulled the cow plush out. You waited with baited breath for his reaction. He hugged it, inhaling deeply. Then, he smiled.

“It smells like you.” You blushed.

“Haha, yeah, about that...I might have slept with it for a few nights...but only because it was looking at me with those eyes and it looked so lonely!” Belphie chuckled and pressed a kiss to your cheek. 

“I didn’t say that was a bad thing.” He looked down at the plush. “I normally wouldn’t sleep with something like this, but since you got it for me, I suppose I could make an exception.” You beamed. 

“Let’s go try this star projector out, I’m tired,” Belphie said, letting out a yawn. You nodded, bending over to pick up the wrapping paper on the floor. Belphie started walking ahead, giving the cow plushie another quick hug before you could see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


	4. The boys react to MC employing self defense techniques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Physical assault (not heavily described)
> 
> How would the brothers react to seeing you use your self defense training?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another suggestion from DragonPrincessCultivator! Sorry it's not exactly martial arts, I don't know too much about martial arts. Some of them are funny and others are more serious.

**Lucifer:**

  * He’s exiting the student council room and sees you arguing with a lesser demon
  * The demon latches on to your wrist
  * Lucifer is literally already transforming into his demon form (protecc mode _activated_ )
  * He’s ~~impressed~~ surprised when you flip this demon over in one fell swoop
  * He takes over because while you had the element of surprise on your side, now you’ve pissed this demon off even more and it can literally snap your fragile body in half
  * **N O M E R C Y**
  * After he takes care of this ~~absolute scum~~ demon, he’s ready to start lecturing you about how stupid it was to provoke them
  * When he sees your trembling form, he decides the lecture can wait
  * “Sorry, I just got scared,” you say
  * He sighs and pats your head (we all know Luci can't stay mad at you for long)
  * “I’m surprised your first reaction was to throw them on the ground and not to scream.”
  * “It’s instinctual now, I took several self defense classes in high school.”
  * He offers you a small soft smile (you know the one) and offers to walk you back to the House of Lamentation
  * He tells himself it’s because _you’re_ scared, but he’s actually worried that you might be attacked again, and he doesn’t trust his brothers to take care of you right now
  * He may or may not keep an arm around your waist the entire walk home
  * Don’t mention it to him, it makes him feel better to keep you close (but he will let go if you tease him about it)



**Mammon:**

  * You’re out shopping with Mammon
  * Something catches your eye in a shop window and you stop to look at it for a moment
  * Of _course_ he doesn’t notice at first
  * He only notices when he hears a little shriek that sounds suspiciously like his human
  * He turns around and _books_ it towards the sound
  * He’s just in time to see a demon holding you from behind and dragging you away from the crowd
  * Hoooo boy he’s mad
  * He’s just about to step in when he sees you bend over and _flip_ this guy over your back
  * Holy shit that was ~~hot~~ cool
  * He knows that the demon will be able to get up no problem, but you’ve bought Mammon just enough time to make it over to the two of you
  * He picks this demon up by the collar and throws him against the wall
  * “How _dare_ you touch _my_ human, you _scum_.”
  * “Mammon, it’s alright, just let him go. I’m fine.”
  * He snaps his head toward you, not willing to let this demon go until he sees your eyes, watery and wide, pleading with him to not hurt this bastard
  * He resigns himself to the look you give him, but makes a mental note of what this guy looks like so he can ~~kill~~ punish him later
  * The lesser demon takes off running in the other direction, immediately regretting messing with such a well protected human
  * Mammon grabs your shoulders, brow furrowed, worried as hell
  * You offer him a teary smile, “I’m okay, just a little shaken up is all. Thank you.”
  * “Where the hell did you learn how to take someone down like that? ~~Will you do it to me sometime?~~ ”
  * “It’s important to know how to get out of a dangerous situation, no matter what realm you’re in. I took a work sponsored self defense class a few years ago.”
  * He’s just glad you were able to get that creep off of you before he snapped you in half
  * Don’t expect him to let go of your hand the rest of the time you’re out, and expect him to be glued to you for the next few weeks (even more so than usual)



**Levi:**

  * You had decided to make cupcakes one Saturday afternoon
  * You asked Levi to help you because he is so good at decorating them
  * You both were on your way to sit down in the common room and wait for the cupcakes to be finished baking
  * You didn’t hear Mammon approaching from behind
  * He throws an arm around your shoulder
  * You throw him on the ground
  * “Oi, human, what the hell’s a matter with ya?!”
  * Levi is c a c k l i n g
  * He is very impressed that you just threw his brother on the floor
  * You looked like this one character from an anime he just watched
  * “Mammon, I’m so sorry, you can’t just sneak up on me like that!”
  * “Well I didn’t think you would do _that_!”
  * Mammon is very embarrassed and sulks off
  * Levi wastes no time telling you you were just like an anime hero
  * “I wish I got that on video!”
  * You’re embarrassed that he’s fawning over you, but think it’s very cute
  * He sees that you’re embarrassed and gets embarrassed too
  * B l u s h
  * “S-sorry, I didn’t mean to get so worked up over you, normie...you probably think I’m weird now...”
  * You smile at him and tell him it’s okay, you think it’s cute
  * _B L U S H_
  * You’ve broken Levi, please wait for him to reboot before delivering anymore compliments



**Satan:**  
Satan is looking for you in between classes so he can ask you what you think about the book he lent you  


* Rage boils up in him when he sees one of your classmates with you
  

* You’re against the wall, obviously uncomfortable
  

* The demon has his arm above your head, and is far too close
  

* The demon starts leaning in towards your face
  

* Satan isn’t called the Avatar of Wrath for no reason
  

* He’s running towards you, already in demon form because he’s _pissed_
  

* You knee the demon in the groin and headbutt him, just to put some distance between the two of you
  

* As soon as your head returns to its original position after you’ve headbutted this creep, he’s thrown against the lockers next to you
  

* You’re confused until you spot a familiar blonde demon
  

* “Satan, please, it’s okay, I’m fine, see? Please, don’t do this, it’s not worth it.” You’re latching onto his arm to try and pull him out of his rage.
  

* If you were literally _anyone_ else, you would be thrown to the side, but your gaze softens something in Satan and he stands down
  

* Don’t get me wrong, he’s still extremely _pissed_ , but he wants to give you his attention for the time being
  

* This bastard is definitely not getting away with his life, but he can be dealt with later
  

* “Y/N, are you hurt?”
  

* You shake your head, “just shaken up and a little scared. I’m glad you showed up when you did. Taking a demon down is a lot harder than taking another human down.”
  

* He takes your hand, not usually one for public affection, but he wants to make sure everyone knows that you are his right now and not to mess with you
  

* He asks you about the book, trying to take your mind off of what just happened
  

* Later he finds the demon that attacked you and ~~kills him~~ takes care of the problem

**Asmo**

  * Asmo took you to an underground club he loves to frequent
  * He loves to party with you, and you love to party with him, so you both were pretty excited
  * It’s more crowded than usual, and you two get separated on accident
  * Asmo isn’t too worried at first, he knows he can find you pretty quickly
  * Then he hears you let out a strained scream
  * A demon has you by the throat, threatening to snap your neck
  * Oh _hell_ no
  * Asmo is shoving people out of the way, desperate to protect his precious human
  * He sees you kick the demon where it counts, and then shove your fingers where his collarbone meets his throat
  * You see Asmo and scramble to him, grabbing his arm
  * He’s already transformed, but you’re pulling on him, trying to get him to leave
  * He’s ready to throw hands at this bastard who dared touch his darling
  * You finally get his attention and tell him you just want to go home
  * He cannot say no to your beautiful face, though he is enraged that this demon made tears form in your eyes
  * He makes a mental note to get Lucifer to take care of this demon later
  * He leads you out of the club and wraps his arms around you protectively once you’re outside
  * “Y/N, I’m so sorry, I should’ve kept you closer to me.”
  * “Asmo, it’s not your fault. I could’ve stayed closer to you as well, we just didn’t know how crowded it would be.” You smile at him weakly and his heart breaks a little.
  * He scoops you up and insists on carrying you home, pressing a kiss to your forehead
  * “I’m glad you knew how to protect yourself, darling. It bought me some time to get to you.”
  * “And I’m glad I spent the money to take that self defense class I took.”
  * Luckily, the demon only strangled you for a few seconds, so the damage was minimal
  * Asmo will still pamper you all night, insisting on gently massaging your neck



**Beel** :

  * You’re both on a date at Hell’s Kitchen
  * You excuse yourself to go to the bathroom
  * A demon intercepts you on your way there, putting both of his hands on either side of your head against the wall
  * “Well don’t you look like a nice little snack,” he snarls.
  * You take two fingers and jab into his eyes, elbow the side of his face, and quickly duck out of the cage he’s made with his arms
  * Beel is already right at your side, having heard the commotion immediately
  * He wants to beat the pulp out of this guy, but he wants to make sure you’re okay before he does
  * “I’m fine, I just want to go home now, please...”
  * He decides that this guy isn’t worth it _for now_
  * He will definitely find and ~~eat~~ talk to the demon later, but only when he knows you’re safe within the walls of the House of Lamentation
  * He pays for the meal (he even leaves some food behind, he’s more focused on you right now to care)
  * He’s mostly silent on the way home, and you occasionally catch him shooting you worried glances
  * “I think you should come to the gym with me,” he finally says.
  * He wants you to be strong enough to fight off anyone that might dare lay a finger on you, even though he isn’t planning on letting you out of his or his brothers’ sight long enough for that to happen again
  * You agree to come with him to the gym, you want to become stronger as well, in the event someone isn’t there to immediately protect you
  * Beel feels a little better after teaching you some more self defense techniques than you already knew, but he’s still wary of going out anywhere with you now



**Belphie**

  * You and Belphie were napping when he woke up
  * He realized he left his D.D.D. on your side of the bed
  * He _really_ didn’t want to get up
  * He carefully straddles you to lean over and grab his phone, trying not to wake you up
  * He wakes you up
  * You’re disoriented and quickly pull your legs to your chest, kicking his chest
  * Oops
  * You realize where you are now
  * That was definitely Belphegor, not some creep
  * “Belphie, I’m so sorry! I didn’t know where I was for a second, I thought you were a stranger!”
  * You didn’t hurt him (he’s a demon, he can take the kick) but he’s a little stunned
  * “...it’s fine.”
  * He’s pretty annoyed, but knows he can’t blame you for doing that
  * “I’m glad you know how to do that...I just hope you don’t do it to me again.”
  * He snuggles back up next to you
  * He never does get his phone



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Belphie's is so short, I really am bad at writing him, haha. Satan's part is also formatted weird and I can't fix it, so I'm sorry about that too. Thank you for reading <3


	5. MC showing the brothers Disney movies for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC shows each demon brother a Disney movie for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to The Aristocats soundtrack earlier and thought this would be a cute idea <3

**Lucifer:**

  * Good luck lol
  * But seriously, I think you’d have the best luck showing him Fantasia because a lot of the other movies would probably not be very interesting to him
  * Like, he would have a fine time, but only because you were enjoying yourself
  * But Fantasia has got a bunch of popular ‘classical’ pieces in it, so he probably would have a better time watching it than anything else
  * In the event you show him something else, he would probably spend more time watching you than watching the movie
  * He finds your reactions ~~adorable~~ amusing
  * I can also see him enjoying the soundtrack to Beauty and the Beast, but I don’t really know why
  * Like you guys watch it together and then you’re passing by his study later and hear the title song playing
  * DO N O T say anything, I beg of you
  * Let him have this ‘secret’ if you value your life



**Mammon:**

  * Let’s be real, it doesn’t matter what you show Mammon first
  * He’s gonna watch it with you either way, though he might complain
  * ”Well that was stupid...let’s watch another one.”
  * He wants to watch every single Disney movie ever made
  * It doesn’t matter if you tell him it’s bad, he wants to watch it
  * Expect to be listening to Disney soundtracks for a while after this
  * You will be dragged to karaoke to sing duets with him
  * He likes Aladdin ~~because he relates to the stealing aspect~~
  * He also loves High School Musical, but he will _not_ say it
  * Like, he makes fun of it all the time, but he keeps listening to the soundtrack on repeat
  * Wants to do a Disney couple’s costume for Halloween



**Levi:**

  * He’s annoyed at first
  * Why would he want to watch that normie trash?
  * Go with a Pixar movie for the first one, I feel like he would like the CGI
  * After you watch the first one, he’s hooked
  * Like, he’s texting you every night to see if you want to watch another one
  * ”Not because I liked it or anything, I just want to see how much more normie they can get.”
  * (he liked it)
  * By the time you’ve shown him most of the Pixar movies, he’s dropped the act
  * He keeps gushing over the animation
  * May or may not cry at the end of Toy Story 3
  * Also when you watch WALL-E, he compares himself to WALL-E and you to EVE
  * Please tell him he’s not an old broken down robot, but he _is_ a sweetheart like WALL-E
  * Finding Nemo is his favorite
  * (also I’m an idiot, I forgot that Studio Ghibli is Disney, but let’s pretend like he’s already seen all those movies because I’m sure he has)



**Satan:**

  * Please show him The Aristocats
  * I’m b e g g i n g you
  * He might not seem super interested at the time
  * But you hear him quietly singing ‘Everybody Wants to Be a Cat’ when you pass his room later
  * And then when you pass by again he’s singing ‘Thomas O’Malley Cat’
  * After you’re done screaming about how cute that is, you can show him The Lion King
  * ~~He might cry when Mufasa dies~~
  * You can show him That Darn Cat too
  * He solves the mystery about 15 minutes into the movie, but still likes watching the shenanigans unfold anyway
  * His favorite is still The Aristocats tho



**Asmo:**

  * I think Asmo would enjoy the Disney princess movies (mostly because of the romance)
  * You could honestly start with Snow White and watch them chronologically
  * He definitely makes a suggestive comment about Snow White living with 7 men
  * He cheers and claps whenever the main character kisses someone
  * Be prepared to be dressed in princess inspired outfits for a while
  * Like, you might find yourself in a whole ass ball gown at some point
  * If you watch Lady and the Tramp with him, he will try to recreate the spaghetti scene with absolutely any type of noodle
  * Like, even a single macaroni noodle
  * ~~He just wants to make out with you~~
  * You can honestly show him any of the Disney movies with romance (which is like, all of them lol) and he’ll enjoy himself
  * I feel like he would really like Enchanted tbh



**Beel:**

  * Let’s be honest, Beel is going to enjoy anything as long as you’re there (sweet soft boi)
  * It would be really cute if you guys had a mock dinner theater and watched Ratatouille, ngl
  * Watch Hercules with him and tell him he reminds you of Hercules (please, just do it)
  * I don’t know why, I just feel like it would make him happy
  * He will think it’s very cute if you sing along to the music in any of the movies you watch
  * It doesn’t matter if you can sing or not, he thinks it’s cute either way
  * Like Asmo, if you watch Lady and the Tramp he will want to recreate the spaghetti scene
  * Unlike Asmo, he’s just trying to make you smile, not make out with you (if you want to make out though, he isn’t going to argue)
  * He is 100% willing to do a couple’s costume with you at Halloween (or anytime you want, tbh)



**Belphie:**

  * Good luck keeping him awake during an entire movie
  * Just like Lucifer, I don’t think he’s gonna like most Disney movies
  * Try The Nightmare Before Christmas ~~because he’s an edgelord~~
  * He also might like some Studio Ghibli movies, but he won’t admit it
  * He doesn’t mind watching the Lion King either, if he stays awake
  * He’ll probably get you some Hot Topic-esque Nightmare Before Christmas pajamas as a gift
  * He’ll let you play some quiet Disney music before you nap together
  * Think ‘A Whole New World’ or ‘A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes’
  * But like, I’m not sure he would stay awake for a whole movie, sorry



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :3 If you liked it, leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
